Misguided Ghosts
by Forever-Remaining-Unknown
Summary: Bella has given up. Jacob's abandoned her. She's seeing things.All on all she's gone mad! But when a rabbit takes her to a new place can she find a new love? a new life? Mid New Moon After 2010 movie Parings Unknown
1. Chapter 1

**First Alice In Wonderland fic! Very excited for this one. I hope to update this soon, but I want to see if anyone will read this. This is just a short little starter paragraph to see if anyone will read this. Please leave your comments and ideas. God knows I need them.**

**Thank you**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

Bpov

I felt lost. I had nobody to go to. Jacob has been avoiding me. The hole has been getting bigger and bigger. I've been seeing Edward more and more to the point that I don't want to see him anymore.

I stepped over to the edge, the cliff a savior. It would save me from this madness. I heard a rustling in the bushes. I swirled and saw a flash of white. I whimpered out, "Leave me alone!"

The bushes rustled again. I yelled out, "Why can't you let me die in peace."

The bushes stopped rustling as a White rabbit in a Waistcoat appeared. I gapped. The rabbit pulled a shiny, gold watch from his pocket. Then, as if this couldn't get any weirder, he spoke. "Oh Dear, We're late!"

He hopped over to me and grabbed my hand and started pulling my hand. He spoke again, "Come, Come we must hurry!"

I stumbled after the rabbit more than slightly confused. I managed to ask, "Where are we going?"

He spoke, "We'll to Underland of course!"

I spoke again, "What's Underland?"

He scoffed, "Upperlanders. Just follow and stop asking questions."

Slightly miffed, "Well sorry for wanting to know where we're going."

Soon we had arrived to a large tree. In front of the tree was a large rabbit hole. The last thing I saw before I fell was a large russet colored wolf.

**What do you think?**


	2. Crazy Cat men

**Well this is the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Thanks**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Bpov

As I fell I saw the weirdest things I've ever saw in my life. At first I thought I was dreaming, Then I remembered that my dreams are reoccurring, never changing. Soon I saw the floor I started grabbing on to things in order to try and slow myself down. That didn't work right as I was about to hit the floor I stopped with a jerk. I looked up and then fell that way.

"Shit! That hurt!"

I looked around there were many doors And a small glass table. Of then the table was a key and a vial. I walked over to the vial and read the note it said, Drink me.

"Kinky."

I flipped it over the back was blank. I stuffed the key down my shirt and opened the vial. I sniffed it. I shrugged, "Bottoms Up!"

And with that I started to shrink. However my clothes did not shrink with me. I ripped a piece of my shirt to make a toga like dress. I looked up. All the doors were huge! Hell the key was huge!

"Shit! Should of thought of that first."

That's when I noticed a small white door behind the curtain. I took the key over to it and placed it into the lock the distinctive click of the lock opening was heard. I opened the door. What I saw made me question my thoughts of this not being a dream. It was so bright, But the undertones of darkness settled into my bones. As I stepped out into the new world I grew. This time my toga grew with me

I walked forward for a while. I was lost in a world where I had no clue where I was. I heard a Purring. I spun. "Who's there?"

"Just me Kitten."

I spun and there I saw a man. At least I think it's a man. He stood there in white leather pants and an open white leather vest. The peculiar thing about this man was that he had a Cat tail and ears.

"Who are you?"

He disappeared only to reappear right behind me. He wrapped his tail around my midsection.

"Why, The Cheshire Cat my dear."

He started nuzzling into my neck.

"That's a mouth full."

He laughed into my neck and disappeared again. He reappeared down the path a ways.

"Come, I'll take you to The Mad Hatter he should have some clothes for you to wear."

I ran up to him. "Why should I trust you?"

He laughed. "Were all Mad here I'm one of the saner ones. Whoever may find you next may not be so nice."

He started fading. Panicking I yell out, "Okay! Okay! Take me to this Mad Hatter."

He Smiled ear to ear.

"We'll Kitten lets get going."


	3. Tea partys

**No clue where I'm going with this, but then when do I ever. They took the computer. I'm sad now. Updates will be even more spaced out.**

Bpov

On the way Cheshire kept nuzzling up against me at first I was okay with it… Until he started nuzzling lower…and lower…and lower.

I snapped. "Stop It or I swear to God I will rip off your tail and shove it up your ass!"

He blinked and pouted. Suddenly He disappeared and reappeared in cat form in front of my eyes. He spoke, "You know that's not a nice thing to say to a person."

I smirked and said, "You know it's not nice to talk to a lady's cleavage either."

He glared and turned back into the cat/man form. He continued walking. I sighed and figured I should apologize. He's the only one who's helped me so far. I run up to him.

"Cheshire…"

He stopped and turned looking at me. His tail flicked back and forth

"I'm sorry. I'm Tired and hungry and over stressed. I'm Just sorry. I don't wanna push away my only friend in this messed up place."

He came up to me and hugged me. His tail wrapped around my midsection. We started to walk again. His tail remained around my waist. Soon we came upon a large table. It was covered in pots and various broken teacups and plates. Seated in one of the chairs was a hare. He was fast asleep. His ears covered his eyes and he had a blue coat and pant set on. Across from him was a small mouse, also sleeping. She had a pin clasped against her body, like a sword. At the head of the table was a man. He had on a suit of violets and different shades of grey and black. He was also asleep like his companions. He was tall and lanky, but it fit his body. On his head was shockingly bright curly red hair, Covered by a very well made hat.

Randomly, The hare woke up. He threw a tea cup at Cheshire and yelled, "Your late for Tea!"

Cheshire laughed, "Found us an Upperlander, She's a little lost and in need of some clothing."

The hare looked me over. He looked to Cheshire, he pointed to the man, "Your tellin him then."

"Telling me what?"

I jumped as I heard the tall man speak. I looked at him again his green eyes stood out from his red hair.

"Found this little lady lost in the woods."

He turned to me and looked me over. I blushed as I felt all of their eyes on me, judging me without knowing me.

Cheshire poked me with his tail. "Tell him your name."

I blushed again. I somehow managed to get out "Isabella"

He smiled and walked over to me he held out his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Isabella, I'm The Mad Hatter."

Slightly confused I spoke, "Nice to meet you too."

"Goodness me, we need to get you into some clothes!"

He dragged me along into a house. The colors in the house greatly contrasted with each other, Yet somehow the managed to work well with each other. He dragged me into a closet and left me on a stand with a firm, "Stay!"

When he came back out he had a short darker teal dress. It had sort of a black apron around the midsection. He also came out with a set of lacy black heels.

"This should fit you well."

He pushed me behind a dressing screen. I put on the dress and it only came to about mid thigh. The heels made my legs look a lot longer than they were supposed to. I stepped out from behind the screen and said, "Thank you. I love it."

I saw his eyes turn to an amber brown and he mumbled out, "As do I."

Louder he said, "Come. We don't wish to keep them waiting. The consequence's could be dire."

In that case we don't.

**I might go darker with this story. Not quite sure. Probably though, I'll have to converse with the voices in my head that tell me what to write. That would make sense. Great now I'm talking to myself.**


	4. Confession

**Hey… I'm So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope to be updating more, but I've kind of lost the will to write. I hope you like the chapter and thank you for the reviews. I may not reply to them but they do mean quite a bit to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Nor am I getting money from this.**_

Bpov

We walked back to the table, well he was walking I was trying to keep up. I saw Chessur sitting, well laying down, in a chair next to the hare, in his cat form. I started walking over towards Chessur to sit in the chair next to him, only to be yanked back towards Hatter, by Hatter himself.

"Come sit by me I am very curious as to how you got here. So will you please tell me how it is, Isabella, you happened to come across our humble dwelling?"

I blushed and spoke, " Umm… I was actually trying to…Umm…Kill myself, when I saw a rabbit, a white one, and I figured What the hell might as well follow the rabbit for a while, nothing else better to do when planning on killing yourself. And when he jumped down the hole, I bent down, looked inside and fell in. I went through the door, Found Chessur and he took me to you guys. Yeah that's about it."

They all had solemn looks on their faces then Chessur asked the question that had all been on their minds, "Why were you trying to kill yourself kitten?"

Suddenly all of the thoughts and emotions I had been putting off since I came to this mad place, came rushing in, the pain, the despair, the self hatred, and most of all the loneliness. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold together. I managed to choke out, "I felt so lonely, everyone's left me, they told me I was worthless and left me."

I asked feeling so child like, "Are you going to leave me too?"

Chessur got out of his chair and picked me up and set me down on his lap his tail wrapping around me. He whispered into my ear, "I'll never leave you for as long as you want me."

I leaned back into his embrace and snuggled in and whispered, "Thank you."

His warm body made me feel safe and comfortable. I started feeling Drowsy and fell asleep in this mad place for the first time in Chessur's arms.

**Thanks for reading. Review if you have any ideas for me I'm kinda lost.**


	5. I wish

**It's kinda short but I felt it needed to end right there so… I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for your reviews**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**I own nothing!**_

Bpov

I woke up in a large bed.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but I wasn't alone…nor did I have clothes on. I briefly thought about screaming when I felt a furry tail wrap around my waist, but I let out a squeak instead pushing back towards the other side of the bed. Only to be stopped by a strong chest behind me. I started hyperventilating not remembering my trip to wonderland. All I could think of was, 'Oh god I'm gonna die.'

A warm hand pressed on my cheek turning me towards him and he spoke in a low voice, "Don't worry it's just us. Just me and Chessur. Deep breaths. Relax were not going to hurt you."

Suddenly remembering wonderland I collapsed with a sob back into his chest. His arms wrapped around me holding me to him. He spoke, "If you don't want to be here I can show you the way out of Underland."

I sobbed into his chest shaking my head back and forth. "But I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave. I love it here. If you make me leave I'll be all alone again."

I felt Chessur wrap his tail and arms around my stomach and he whispered in my ear, "You'll never have to leave as long as you wish to stay."

I whispered into Hatter's chest, "Then I'll wish it every night before bed, every morning when I wake up, and I'll wish it every time I see one of you to remind me of why I want to stay."

Both of them whispered into my ear, "Then we'll never leave your side."

"Good"

I snuggled back into the warm bodies surrounding me.

**Ok this story's about to come to an end maybe one more chapter then the epilogue. Or if enough people want it I could go into a new plot arc but it depends on you guys.**

**Review.**


End file.
